puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sasagirl/One of my Favorite Pairing Ships
You know, I'd like to have a little word about one of my favorite couple pairing ships ever in history, the romantic relationship between Marjory the Trash Heap, and her two rat-like companions, a.k.a. shills and barkers, from Fraggle Rock! Actually, when I saw them for the first time when I was little while watching it with my Mom a long time ago, along with only two episodes of it, I wasn't afraid of her, and also, along with them. Also, when I saw a wikia page on the Muppet Wiki, I found out that she often refers to them as "My boys" often. Oh yeah, and it was so romantic of them all playing together while dating each other when they first appear in I Want to be You. Also, I also think the couple pairing ship of Philo/Gunge as well. I don't know if they're both brothers, but when they first appear in You Can't Do that Without a Hat, it might be hinted that they aren't brothers, with them both talking about what sounds like vacation plans, with Gunge telling Philo that he'll be visiting his aunt (whom he calls "Auntie") for two weeks, and Philo telling Gunge that he'll stay here cleaning up. Also, in Home is Where the Trash Is, it might be hinted that they really are brothers, and that they both live in the same home that they live in. However, in my imagination, while Philo and Gunge first met the Trash Heap, it might be hinted that they decided to go exploring for a little bit from their home, and they stopped at the Trash Heap and she finally came to life, making it known that they both have known each other ever since they were young. Also, when I watched Gunge the Great and Glorious ''a long time ago, I found out that they were both giving a necklace to Marjory as a gift, hinting that it may be Mother's Day, with her being their mother and them both brothers, making them a family, thus that Philo and Gunge are supposed to call her "Mom"! That sounds really strange. And at the end and after the ''Perfect Harmony ''musical number in ''The Great Radish Famine, it was really romantic that Marjory was holding them in her arms, lovingly. Also, in The Trash Heap Doesn't Live Here Anymore, it's revealed that they are both really romantically in love-styled attached to her. Oh yeah, and in a possible feature in my imagination, if the Trash Heap was really destroyed by Junior, and with Philo and Gunge leaving to look for her for good after when the Gorg's garden gazebo was built in place of her, with the Trash Heap gone forever, they would all be replaced by a brand new oracle, a girl inhabiting in a box named Advicia (who might be my first OC character). Actually, though, while during events in episodes they don't appear in, I might say that every night before bedtime, Marjory would spend time with Philo and Gunge by reading them a book (Which I saw at the end of Home is Where the Trash Is), and then romantically, if they both yawned, ready to go to sleep, Marjory would pick up Philo and Gunge and rock them in her arms slowly, singing a very slow bedtime-themed song to them before placing them down and putting a blanket on them. And also sometimes, they could have romantic dates, like watching the sunset, spending time together while out on a formal date and dancing together, and spending time together, and if Valentine's Day happenend on an if-so year, they would really spend time with each other, and if even a romantic dance happened even between them, Marjory would really dance with Philo and Gunge while holding them in her arms to a really romantic song during that event, making them both gaze into her eyes romantically (after surprising her with a record player, along with a record album containing romantic slow dance songs that have romantic words in them). Oh yeah and for "Philo/Gunge" moments, in the fanmade Sesame Street crossover episode, they are, along with Marjory, are the only ones to appear in it. And in the fanmade The Muppets' Christmas Songbook, they are both really best friends in friendship, since I heard Philo say,'' "Being with Marjory and you, my best friend.", and Gunge saying ''"Awww. Thanks, Philo.", before singing It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year together, and thus hinting that they are really a romantic couple with Marjory. And also, in a fanmade At the Dance ''segment of ''The Muppet Show, it would be another time something gay happened, with Philo and Gunge both dancing together, slow dancing while during the ballroom dance hold, or normal ballroom dancing with two of the following joke styles: "Boy, it's sure great that Marjory gave us a night off." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could you please dance in tempo? And remember, I'm leading!" "Boy, it sure is great that Marjory gave us the night off!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But you're leading again! I said I was gonna lead this time!" Oh yeah, and I have to find out what the song is called while playing in the background of the ''At the Dance ''segments in the future. I would have trouble finding it, though. Okay, I think that's all to say, but how do you like this love traingle? Pretty cool, huh? Category:Blog posts